A Memory on Replay
by ispksarcasm
Summary: When they unknowingly go too far, can they go back to the way things were before? Memories can be a haunting thing. Tag to Beneath the Surface. J/S


**A Memory on Replay**

Rated: T

Category: Romance/Fluff, Angst?

Season: 4

Spoilers: Beneath the Surface

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: When they unknowingly go to far, can they go back to the way things were before? J/S

Note: This story's a bit more... mature... than I usually do but you know those plot bunnies, once they get started they don't stop. Don't worry, I kept it to a teen rating. Please read and remember...Reviews are love!

* * *

Their memories were back now. Sam still hadn't decided if this was as a good a thing as it seemed. Of course she was happy to be back at the SGC again, happy to be herself, and yet there was something she wasn't telling everyone. When she was Thera everything had been so easy, you like him, you kiss him, he kisses you back, blah blah blah and they all lived happily ever after. Now it was so much more than that, she looked at her CO across the table in the briefing room. He hadn't looked at her much since they had gotten back and when he had it was brief, not like they used to look at eachother.

She watched him, his fingers drumming on the table as they pretended to listen to the briefing. She looked at his hands, those hands she felt she knew now.

_His hands slowly slid down her sides as her breathing picked up, gripping the bottom of her shirt, he lifted it over her head. His fingers traced unseen patterns across her skin, everywhere he touched was burning and everywhere he didn't was burning to be touched. She moaned as his hands pulled her in closer, his fingertips still tickling her sides. _

She shook her head. 'Stop it,' she ordered herself looking back up at Daniel. After a while she couldn't help her gaze flitting back to him, he had tilted his head to the side as he watched Daniel speak, his lips slightly parted.

_His lips were everywhere, he kissed her stomach, he kissed her neck, her shoulder, her jaw and she cried out in pleasure as his tongue darted across her skin. His lips met hers again and she couldn't help but groan, his tongue swiped across her bottom lip and she opened up for him, letting his tongue explore her mouth. _

'No!' she stopped herself, 'bad Sam, bad thoughts.' She continued to watch him as he absently rubbed at a bruise on his wrist. She remembered how he had looked right at her when Janet asked him how he got it and said, "Oh I don't know, probably banged it when we were working sometime." She had ducked her head and looked away, because they both know full well how he got that bruise.

_"Oh!" he cried out, his arm swinging out and hitting the post of the bed, hard. 'That must of hurt,' she thought with a __smirk __but didn't stop what she was doing. "Thera," he moaned..._

He glanced at her, out of the corner of his eye, and she looked away from him, her cheeks flushing as she stopped the flashback in its tracks. His eyes, his chocolate brown eyes that she had found familiar even then.

_She put her chin on his bare chest as they lie next to eachother and looked up into his eyes as he said the one thing she had been dying to hear, "I love you."_

_She smiled, "I love you too."_

'Stop! Stop! Stop!' try as she might the thoughts kept coming, that was the worst thing about being back, the memories. The memories of that one night where there was no name and rank, there was no regs, there was no chain of command, there were just two people, two people in love. She sighed, this wasn't easy, she risked one more glance at her CO who was still staring at her, her cheeks flared with color again and she quickly tore her eyes away from him and looked at... anything else. No, definitely not easy.

* * *

He watched her avert her eyes and blush when she saw him looking at her. That blush.

_She collapsed on top of him, her breathing labored and her cheeks flushed, a light sheen of sweat covered her entire body. He had to admit she looked rather gorgeous like that, it suited her, the red on her cheeks. She looked up at him and smiled, a million dollar smile, and he just had to smile back. She rolled off him and snuggled into his side, placing her warm cheek on his shoulder..._

_'_Lets not go there,' he thought, forcibly stopping the memory's replay. He hadn't seen her smile since that night, he missed it, but trying to make her smile... he didn't think he could do that just now. He sat there watching her, she brought her hand up and brushed some blonde hair out of her eyes, still looking at Daniel, though her eyes were unfocused.

_His hands tangled deep in her short hair as he kissed her, they broke for air and she pulled his shirt up, he removed his hands from her hair for only a few seconds so she could remove the piece of cloth but as soon as he could he laced his fingers back into the short strands, they were soft between his fingers..._

'Hey! Cut it out,' he ordered himself as the briefing ended. They all stood and silently walked to the locker room to change for the mission. They all began to change, like normal. Just another mission, so what was different. She was, everything about her suddenly seemed different. He barely suppressed a groan as he caught a glimpse of her bra, her very _black_ bra.

_He wrapped his arms around her as his hand found the latch to the only piece of clothing left between the two. He deftly unhooked the material and let it fall to the ground, meeting her eyes he saw how they had darkened, saw how she wanted him, and he was glad to comply. "Jonah," she gasped as he gripped her sides..._

'Oh, God, Stop...' he silently begged himself. He couldn't take anymore, he continued changing at a slower pace than normal, unconciously willing her to do the same.

"Guys," Daniel said, dramatically looking at his watch and glancing at Teal'c who, also, was already done changing.

"Go, we'll be right there," she said. Her voice.

_"Oh... God... Jonah!" she cried, her fingernails digging into his back as he..._

'Thats it!' he silently shouted at himself, 'Go any further and I'll shoot you... me... same thing.'

"Fine," Daniel said, muttering as he and Teal'c left the room.

After another minute, he was done, "You ready Carter?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said walking towards him, she brushed by him and then stopped turning around as if she had forgotten something, "Uh... Sir," he looked back at her with a questioning gaze, "I just wanted to uh, I wanted to tell you that..." She paused, taking a deep breath and he placed a hand on her arm.

"I know," he interupted with sincerity. She looked up at him, with relief and... love in her eyes. She nodded and gave a shaky smile and he thought that maybe... just maybe, they would be okay. She started to walk out but he stopped her, "Hey, Carter?" he called and she turned back to him.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Me too," she smiled and nodded as they walked to the gate room together.


End file.
